deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Gogeta46power/Tommy Oliver vs Leonardo
Leo vs Tommy 2 Gog.png|Gogeta46power V.1 White Ranger Leonardo Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Description Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Which one of the color-coated team leaders will take it in this bout? Will Leonardo have Tommy morph his last time, or will Tommy break Leo out of shell? Interlude Gogeta: Every team has a few cliches, the smart one, the goofy one, the strong one, but of course one is above all of them. Nina: Of course, the leader that is all about saving as many people as they want. Gogeta: Like Tommy Oliver, the white ranger! '' Begin Tommy.gif '' Nina: And Leonardo, the leader in blue. ' Begin Leo.gif ' Gogeta: Note both of these characters have had many different incarnations and powers over the years. Nina: However, we are primarily looking at White Ranger Tommy Oliver, and the 2003 cartoon Leonardo. Gogeta: That formality aside, I'm Gogeta and she is Nina, and it is our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Tommy Gogeta: Rita, an evil witch hellbent on the conquer of the entire universe was doing pretty good for herself, however there was one big impediment in her way, and it was the kind and wise sage that goes by the name of Zordon. Nina: In a battle of the ages, Rita got the upperhand of Zordon by spreading his energy accross the planet, however Zordon kind of already knew that Rita was going to play dirty and had her locked in.... a garbage can in space...? Yeah ok, I'll accept it. Gogeta: So that's the end right, neither could ever come back...wait a minute...is that...yes it is..I'm smelling...nostalgia!! Rita: AHHH! AFTER 10000 IM FREE! TIME TO CONQUER EARTH! Nina: Oh yeah, she got out. Don't worry though Zordon was more than ready for her, I mean he had about 10000 years to prepare, and knew already the greatest fighters of the universe ready to defeat this planet conquering witch....wait...why are there teenagers? Gogeta: Oh yeah, she didn't get any normal people noooooo she got 5 overbearing and overemotional humans...so he got some teenagers...what an idiot haha. Whatever though, it fucking worked and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were created! To save the world and defeat whoever opposes them. '' '' Nina: Well, there were only 5 at the time. What Zordon didn't know was that Rita was in possesion of the 6th power coin, the power coins are what lets the rangers morph. She just needed to find a nice pick, and she sees Tommy Oliver, who tied with Jason Scott in a standard martial art fight so she knew that he was perfect. She warped his mind and made him evil. ' ''Gogeta: However, Tommy and his new Dragonzord were defeated and his mind was brought back to being good, and he became the leader of the rangers. However this was not the end, as Rita's boss Lord Zedd was pretty pissed at Rita for losing all of the time and stepped in..and begun to dominate the rangers easily, so obviously the rangers needed some help to defeat him. '''Nina: Thankfully Zordon was also prepared for this, and created a new zord and ranger, which was as we all know the White Ranger. Take a guess on who the fuck it was, of course it damn Tommy Oliver, because he will never say no to that upgrade, and he truly became the leader of the Power Rangers. Gogeta: Good too, as the white ranger he is damn tough. He was already easily strong enough to defeat standard putties as a Green Ranger, this is just an extension to that power. He can usually hold his own against the monsters that Lord Zedd sends out. Nina: The White Ranger would not be as powerful as he is without a weapon, and he has a pretty good one. He wields Saba, a talking tiger dagger thing that aids Tommy in combat. He can help Tommy with strategy or even fly on his own to take down his enemies. Gogeta: I mean if he wants he can just use Saba as a weapon since that is its core function. However if he needs to he can unleash its eye lasers on command, and if he were ever disarmed Saba can just simply go right on back to Tommy. Though it is weird this kitty dagger can be killed by cutting the head off, maybe it ate a Devil Fruit haha. Nina: However he is not only proficient with a sword, Tommy is a great hand to hand fighter dealing with hordes of Putties, Goldar, and even Lord Zedd on occasion. However Zedd most of the time does get the upperhand in these scuffles. ' ' Gogeta: Hell, he can even keep up with Rito Revolto. Rita's own brother and someone who was capable of dodging Lord Zedd's lightning bolts that can reach from the moon to earth in less than a second. Fuck this skeleton dude can even survive a crash landing to the moon, creating a whole new crater. Nina: He can even seemingly..defy gravity. I don't want to just say that but...just look at half of the stunts he performs, that's either a very precise and daring jump or Tommy can just give the middle finger to gravity itself and just do what he wants, yeah lets go with that. ' ''Gogeta: He's so hardcore he has a fucking motorcycle...that seems kind of pointless since Zordon just teleports him to where he needs to be but hey, it makes Tommy look damn cool while he is riding to his next destination, just look at him go out of some explosions. '''Nina: Wait though..he's a Power Ranger right? Gogeta: Um..yeah..? Nina: Does that mean he has a zord? Gogeta: Of course it does, and the one he has is quite powerful, at the command of Saba he can summon the ever so power Tigerzord, a giant robo kitty that is just...gloriously adorable? Kind of adorable, my scary/adorable meter is really just fucked right now. Nina: Oh yeah. that is the zord the White Ranger had, well it is pretty touch. Being a tiger it is bipeda- wait is that a fucking man!? Gogeta: That would be the Tigerzord's warrior mode, its tail turns into a mighty blade that can even catch aflame. This zord is controlled by Saba, however the little kitty sword can relinquish his use of it and let Tommy control the Tigerzord to copy his every move. Nina: So technically through that the Tigerzord has equal skill to Tommy, that helps when facing intergalactic threats, however he does more than slice and dice. You see the tiger chest mouth? Well he can emit a sonic boom from the mouth, hurting anyone it hits. Gogeta: Funnily enough also from this tiger mouth he can shoot out White Tiger thunderbolts...those are fireballs, not indeed thunderbolts. Hell, if Tommy needed to he can even increase the speed of the Tigerzord, speaking of speed the Tigerzord is rediculously fast, similar Thunderzords can keep up with speed to Serpentera, who managed to travel to the "furthest galaxy" in the span of only a few hours, so the Tigerzord can easily scale to that. Nina: Even if the Tigerzord was pinned with no way out...Tommy could just y'know, call upon the Lion, Griffon, Pheonix, and Unicorn Thunderzords. When they fuse together, it creates one of the most badass zords in history..the Mega Tigerzord! Gogeta: Y'know the Tigerzord? Well just take him and multiply the power to the umph degree, I mean this zord is packing a reflector shield in case anyone decides to shoot any stray fireballs right at it, and with an arm blade it is obvious that it is really hard to take out this super mech. '' '' '' '''Nina: However to finish the enemies the Mega Tigerzord does the most metal thing possible and literally shoots the Pheonix Thunderzord out of its arm to oneshot his enemies. Fuck the zord is so tough that same attack got reflected right back at him and it really didn't harm him too much.' Gogeta: To get all this power, Tommy derives his power from the Morphing Grid, pretty much the source of power for all of the power ranger of the series. However, just because this gifts Tommy with extraordinary power, doesn't mean it is permanent. Enough force can cancel his connection from the Morphing Grid, and shut down his ranger form, same goes for the Tigerzord. Nina: Not to mention, Tommy is strong by himself, however he is MUCH better when he is with his own team, seeing how alone he is pretty much stuck with the Mega Tigerzord. Gogeta: Pssh who cares, there is a reason why Tommy out of everyone was picked to be the leader of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, if you're a monster from Lord Zedd, you better fucking hope he takes you out quickly. Leonardo Gogeta: How high were the makers of the Ninja Turtles? I mean really? The "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" did the guy just pick words out of some fucking hats or some shit? Jesus we're not even 3 seconds in this analysis and I already feel like I am in a fever dream. Nina: Ahahaha...it gets even weirder, however at the start this surprisingly isn't too weird. Hamato Yoshi, not the Mario ally, but just a man that is well versed in many different martial arts. However like all badasses, the thing that will bring to his downfall is some pitiful love. ' ''Gogeta: He was in a love triangle with his longtime rival, Oroku Nagi, for the love of the woman Tenshen. While this seems all good, this love ended quickly with Yoshi walking in on Nagi beating the woman, in a fit of rage Yoshi actually killed his rival, and completely dishonered his reputation of the Foot Clan, the clan that Yoshi was in. '''Nina: Sooooo him and Shen decided to flee to New York, which was good in concept..however New York just so happened to be where the American Branch of the Foot Clan resides...and where the leader just so happens to be Oroku Saki...Nagi's brother, you might know him slightly better as the Shredder. Gogeta: Saki had a field day murdering the man who killed his brother, and his wife while he was at it..however the Shredder made one single mistake that day, he let a fucking rat live that got away. Turns out Yoshi had a pet rat, his name was Splinte- wait... are you saying the Splinter was a pet rat that swore revenge against the Shredder for the death of his owner!? Nina: For all intensive purposes..yeah, he is. Apparently this rat already knew martial arts by Yoshi teaching him? Alright I'll go with it. However this rat ran around New York, with no rhyme or reason, until one day its life was changed for the good, when some radioactive ooze spilled all over him, and of course 4 turtles as well. Gogeta: That day Splinter gained human intelligence and grew to the size of more of a normal humans, and so did the turtles. He decided to name the turtles after the 4 renaissance painers, Michealangelol, Raphael, Donatello, and of course, the leader Leonardo, he was even nice enough to teach the turtles in the art of Ninjitsu, and they became what we know as the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Nina: Leonardo is the most level headed of all of his brothers and can usualally think through a good strategy. Being the leader of the TMNT he has to be of that level headedness, and likewise he is arguably the most skilled of all of his brothers. Gogeta: In terms of weaponry he mostly likes his two famed Ninjaken blades, which are pretty much just overglorified katana blades. Even though they might seem generic, they are his go to weapon when facing the power of the Foot Clan, or other mutants that Leo would need to fight. Nina: He's had many years of experience honing his skill with these two blades thanks to the training of master Splinter. He has been through thick and thin with these swords, and you would think that he would be bad at hand to hand, but that is simply not the case. He is very proficient in that regard as well. Battle Analysis Category:Blog posts